


Life after death story submission - Ilant and Opette

by Rizilin



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:42:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29768115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rizilin/pseuds/Rizilin
Summary: I dont even know!! This a quick story for an FC contest, literally no thought put into it
Kudos: 2





	Life after death story submission - Ilant and Opette

As the last rays of sunlight illuminated the fog into a blinding veil of white, the last memory of her mother's warm hearth slipped from the young girls skin. The wind was picking up and the wet cold was creating the sensation needle point being laid across her arms and legs. "Papa said find the setting sun, and go left..."  
There was no sun....  
Only white slowly turning to black. Or, was that black her own hands trying to cover her face for warmth. "Halone....please...." , the silent prayer scratched its way out of her throat, the feeling of pins and needles dancing across her skin was softening and slowly filling her limbs with warmth.  
The sun now set, she took refuge in the warmth of the snow. She knew now that the love of Halone was filling her with Halone's own light, The Fury being the only warmth she needed. The girl pulled at her dress. Shoulders sliding free, and lace brushing her skin as it fell away. Petticoats and undergarments soon to follow, her whole body was filled with heat of Halone, and her vision became a waterfall of the smiles of her loved ones passed, ears filled with joyous laughter of her beloved classmates.  
She had lay herself bare unto her goddess, and as the final burst of wind caressed her flesh, she noticed the stuffed kidragora gifted to her by her mother lying in the snow. Picking it up with all the care of a mother to her babe, she clutched it to her chest and with a final inhale she accepted all of Halone into herself and let go.

*Jostle*  
*Shake*  
"Am I...... asleep?"  
*Squeeze*

The girl opened her eyes but found that she could not move her limbs. She was hoisted into the air by what seemed a giant boy. The girl thought she remembered his face as one of the boys in her catechism. A nice boy with a kind smile and sad eyes, he had never spoken with her but she fancied the way his smile would follow the same curve as his ears. "Ilant" she spoke, and suddenly she was falling and crashed into the ground.  
Looking around for the boy she found that she could see without turning her head and move outside her own body, a gift of Halone for sure. Locating Ilant, she felt shock and compassion at the sight of him cowering in the corner of his room. Mist quickly expelling from Ilant's mouth in a pant of fear, no-one living in the Brume was really warm, he was able to squeek out a single question, "Did you just talk?." "Of course I talk Ilant!", Ilant slowly crawled back over to the Kidragora doll, "Are you voidesnt? Will you hurt me?" A shrill and joyous laughter filled the room, "No silly, I wouldn't hurt you, my name is Opette, but why am in your house?"

He told her of his father "lifting" donations made to the Holy See's orphanage. And, that ever since his mother , who was of course a Hyur Lancer, had been consumed by a dragon, his father , a street sweeper , had been struggling to provide a life for them. Weeks would go by, and the old street sweeper saw a light return to his sons eyes, something that had not been there in months. Ilant and Opette would spend afternoons together playing and reveling in each other's company.  
Ilant came to love her, and she him.

One day, after the Starlight Celebration and not yet Heaven's turn, Ilant was invited to sleep a over. He did not like some of the other boys, they were cruel to him because of his mother's hyur lineage. Nevertheless, he went and like any good man, he did not leave his friend behind.

Opette enjoyed watching the revelry and games the boys played, too scraed and shy to join in herself. There were five boys including Ilant, all causing the lady of the house much stress as they trailed chaos through her small hold. The sun had long been set when the boys circled the hearth with their bedrolls and were telling scary stories.  
A large round faced boy, told a story of dragons and warriors with all the excitement and elaboration of a gleeman or a bard. At the stories peak, Ilant was scared thinking of his mother and taking in the large faced boys words he clutched Opette to his chest. Seeing his duress, Opette reached out with her own will and wrapped herself around him and gently squeezed.  
He was comforted by the invisible hug. 

The last story was told and eyelids were heavy amongst the group. Slumber was slowly over-taking Ilant, when the round faced boy, unsatisfied with the silence began to point at and ridicule Ilant, "YOU SLEEP WITH A DOLL!" Raucous laughter filled the room and brought Ilant to wake in the shadow of torment filling his vision and ears. One of the boys reached for Opette and Ilant tried to fight back but was held back by another boy. Struggling, Ilant freed himself and struck the boy holding Opette. In a viscous onslaught of insults and blows. The round faced boy watched as the other 3 bruised Ilant and laughed. At the end of it, Opette was held up like a trophy and suddenly her arms were pulled in different directions like a woman splayed on a rack.

Falling.

Everything was, oddly painless for Opette. Almost as if everything was moving in slow motion, Opette felt her arm hit the floor before her body.  
She noticed Ilant was in tears and seeing him bruised and in pain kneeling over her was all she could take. She felt a strange sort of power rise up in her.

Black.

It dripped from the ceiling like rain, and froze the flesh of the boys as it collided with them never once touching Ilant.  
They screamed as if they were on fire.  
They were too loud in their dying. Opette reached out with her will, in the same way she hugged her love. Coiled herself like insvisible tendril around the neck of the round faced boy, and squeezed.  
His head came away like top of an Ether bottle, blood spraying and freezing in mid air as the black rain made contact with its droplets. The others screamed hysterically at the sight of this and their mouths filled with the black ice. 

There was no more movement

Tired and exhausted Opette retreated back into her small limp body.  
Ilant picked her up and brought her face close to his, and gently pressed his lips against hers.  
A scream once again filled the walls, and Ilant noticed the lady of the house screaming and weeping in anguish occupying the doorway. "Voidsent!" she screamed, and the only thing Ilant could think was that the Holy See would steal his love away.  
Ilant took the fire poker in hand and ran her through the belly, grabbed his friends body and fled.

Outside the walls of Falcon's Nest he was safe now, having escaped any accuser or abusant.

It was dark  
There was no sun....  
Only white slowly turning to black.


End file.
